Jude the Narutard
by The Purple Bunny
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Jude's bummed that he was too late to get his favorite movie on DVD, so he settles for a good ol' ninja anime called Naruto, and he seems to like it ALOT...maybe a little too much?
1. Unfortunate Sellout

Hey, Izzy here.  
A quick Author's note before you read...(Yes, _PLEASE_ read)

This is my first fanfiction here at Fanfiction(dot)net or com or whatever. But I _have_ written fanfics before, and I have improved over the years. This is my first one here and I hope you like it! As you will see soon, I have made references to a couple of things...

One more thing. I don't own 6teen or Naruto. I also don't mean to offend anyone who, indeed, is a so called "Narutard" Anyway- here you go...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate Sell-out**

"Dude…" Jude looked down on it with utter interest in his eyes. "This is…awesome." With a wide smile, he picked up a giant chocolate chip cookie where someone was giving a plate of them out, outside the Galleria mall. He took a big bite out of the chocolaty delight. He stuffed half of the cookie into his mouth as he walked up to his friends at the food court, near to their favorite spot to hang out, the Lemon. For those of you who are wondering(which I doubt a bit because some of you probably do watch 6teen) the Lemon is a beverage stand-mostly for lemonade, no duh-where one of Jude's friends, Caitlin works at. It's in the form of a giant lemon, and inside, was a platinum blonde haired, sixteen year old girl, wearing her lemon hat, and pouring a lemonade slushie for one of her customers.

"Come again!" She said, cheerfully, and the customer left with his drink. At a table in front of where Caitlin worked, were Jude's other friends. Four of the names, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, and Wyatt. " 'ey budes!" Jude said, with his mouth full of cookie. Jude sat in a free chair next to the between Jonesy and Wyatt. His friends stared at him, as his mouth was covered in chocolate, and cookie crumbs were falling on the table and Jude's shirt. As Jude took the little bit of cookie that was left, and lifted it up his mouth, someone finally spoke up. "Good cookie, Jude?" asked Wyatt, drinking his hot cup of coffee.

"Mmm-hm." Jude nodded, smiled, and ate the last tiny bit of his chocolaty chip snack. Everyone waited for Jude to chew, swallow, lick the chocolate off his fingers, and smack his lips to finish. "Those free cookies sure were good."

"Jude, you _do_ know that they were cookies from people who are supporting breast cancer?" Jen said,

"Uhh…no…"

"Well yeah, if you took a cookie, that means you officially support women with breast cancer."

"Oh…that's cool," Jude belched, "I'm going to go get other cookie…"

"You can't," said Nikki, "They only give out one cookie to per person."

"Really?" Jude pouted, "This sucks!…Unless-"

"You're not disguising yourself into different people." said Nikki, quickly interrupting her skateboarding friend. "Last time you did that, you lost 15 pints of blood for donuts."

Jude chuckled, grabbing his skateboard, "Those were some gooodd donuts."

"Anyway, aren't you here for the new release of that movie you kept talking about the past few weeks?" asked Wyatt, sipping some more of his coffee.

"Oh yeah!" Jude sat back right down, putting his skateboard up on the table. "The release of-" Jude put his arms up and in his best ghoul voice, said, " '_My science partner is a Zombie_'!" He chuckled, as he sipped some of the lemonade that Caitlin passed out for everyone. He made a sour face when he tasted the bitter lemonade. "Dude, lemon and chocolate does not mix." He said, and then spat.

"Jude…" said his friend, Jonesy, who watch Jude continue to cough from the nasty taste of lemonade and cookie mixed together in his taste buds. "Wasn't that movie released like…" Jonesy checked his new sliver watch, "three hours ago?"

"…" Jude's usual laid back cool looks faded in a flash, and was replaced with wide eyes of surprise. "Oh, damn! Catch you later, dudes!" He got on his skateboard and rode off,

Meanwhile, Nikki stared at her boyfriend's new sliver watch. "Where did you get that?" She said, "You don't have a job, so you sure as hell can't afford something like that."

"Oh…this?" Jonesy smiled, flashing off his fancy watch, "I work at that new jewelry store that just opened up, they offer employee discounts…so I took this watch!"

"…Employee discounts at the new jewelry store?"

"Yeah!" Jonesy kicked his feet up on the table, leaned back on his chair, and put his hands behind his back, "Free fancy cool watches, this is starting to sound like best job already…" But somehow-knowing Jonesy's history with mall jobs-the gang wasn't so sure.

* * *

-- "Sold out!" Jude yelled, "But they can't be."

"Sorry." said Wayne, the poor lonely, big boned guy that worked at the video store, which happened to be where Jude worked at too. "That movie is so good, it was sold out by the time the store opened."

"Yeah!" said some girl coming up counter out of nowhere, "The movie is sooo over-hyped, it's more over-hyped than _Twilight _by Stephanie Mayer, but the movie was JUST as good as _The Dark Night_-Rest in Piece, Heath Ledger-so yeah, that's why it was sold out quickly." Jude and Wayne stared at the girl who had just bubbled on about two topics that they really didn't care about.

"Who are you?" asked Wayne,"Bye!" The girl quickly ran away,

"Anyway," said Wayne, turning back to Jude, "The movie's sold out, sorry."

"But-" But without any word, Wayne left. Jude sighed, looking at his skateboard-which he had named Sally-with a frown. "I haven't even seen the movie in theaters, I was psyched when it was coming out for DVD." He slouched, while he walked passed the counter into a aisle full of DVD's he has never seen. "Huh…what's this?" He read the sigh that stood on top of the shelves full of movies and such. "An…Ana…Anime?" He pronounced it the best he could, he looked at some of the anime movies they had. "What is anime anyway?" He said, picking up a copy of _Azumanga Diaoh_. "Some cartoons?" He looked at all the other DVD's in place, till finally-one caught his eye.

"Hm…this looks cool." He smiled, picking up the DVD set, "60 bucks?!…well, I _was _saving my money for '_My Science Partner is a Zombie'_…" He looked at the set once more, "Eh, why not." He smiled, walking up the counter and placing down his DVD's.

"_Naruto?_" Wayne picked up the DVD set, "You would like to buy the complete, uncut, first season of Naruto?"

"Yup." Jude took out his wallet,

"…Whatever you say, dude." Wayne charged and Jude paid, and he had his new Naruto: the first, complete, uncut, DVD set.

* * *

--Izzy here again. Thanks for reading. Please tell me if you like it-dislike it. Want me to continue-discontinue. I do take criticism as long as you're mature about it, none of that "0MG diz story iz sooo stoopidd! U N00B!" I won't take you seriously if you sound like you are ten and don't know grammer...  
OH! and if I have spelling error or need work on anything, please tell me, I'll try to improve next time, Thanks.


	2. It's like a drug

--Izzy Heree!  
I'm glad you liked my story so far! This one's a bit short...but I hope you like it anyway,

I don't own 6teen nor I own Naruto, or any of the references used here. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's like a drug**

-"Hey dudes." Jude's friends saw their skateboarding friend ride along them, but they never expect him to be holding a bag from the mall's bookstore, that was actually full.

"Hey Jude, what do you have in the bag? Some chips and junk food?" asked Jonesy, as his friend came along, and sat next to him. He reached inside Jude's shopping bag, "Bringing in food will most likely get you busted by Ron, the rent-a--" But what Jonesy pulled out was not any kind of food, or edible in that matter. What he pulled out was nothing but a book.

"Book?" Jonesy stared at the cover, "Since when did you read!?"

"Relax, dude." said Jude, pulling out two more books from his bag, "These aren't just _any_ books, these are _Manga_!"

"Monga?" said Nikki, pronouncing it a bit wrong, "isn't that like…foreign comic books?"

"Yeah, Japanese comics." said Jude, pulling a manga up and reading it, "I got all the issues of Naruto."

"Naroodo?"

"No, no, Nikki, it's _Naruto_."

"…yeahhh…" The gang watched as their friend got lost into one of these so called 'mangas',

Jen pulled up one of the comics, looking at the cover, "Hm." She opened it and a began to read but after the first few pages she was confused as hell. "Uhh…I don't get it?" She said,

"That's cause you're reading it the wrong way," said Jude, "In Japan, they read right to left,"

"Like…this?" Jen turned the book and began to read from the other side,

"yeah," But no matter which way she read it, it was still so confusing for her.

"This is a awful lot of books." said Nikki, taking out all the Naruto mangas and stacking them on the table they were sitting on."Yeah, I know. I spend almost all my paycheck from Stick It on it, but it's worth it, Naruto rocks." Jude smiled, returning to his book, which he was already half-way through. "It's a good thing I've bought Naruto on DVD, instead of buying that new movie."

"Whoa, whoa!" Wyatt almost choked on his hot coffee, "Jude, you never bought 'My Science Partner is a Zombie'?"

"Nope!""But you were talking about that movie ever since they announced the DVD realized date." Wyatt took a sip of his coffee, "You were totally psyched, and you didn't _even buy it._"

"It was sold out," Jude put down the copy of Naruto manga, and started on a another one, "So I ended up buying Naruto, instead." That's when the blonde teen put down his manga, and leaned in as if he had some really juicy secret. "Dudes, it's pretty good so far, but it gets better, Naruto is a funny little dude, I like him, but that Sasuke dude really like, needs to lighten up." Jude returned to his book, "But Kakashi, he's awesome! His hair is wicked!" Jude chuckled, while mumbling something under his breath, "The series are good so far, I'm up to the point where the whole village is going to have that war because of Orochimaru."

Jude's friends just sat there(except Caitlin, she was working, but still listening in the weird conversation) It'd had been a week since the realize of the movie, which means it had been a week since Jude first bought the first season of Naruto on DVD, yet he already knew so much…

But seriously, they had no idea what he was talking about, Orochimaru? Curse Mark? Kyuubi-kun? Dattebayo??

_I don't know what any of those words mean? _Jonesy thought, spacing out on his thoughts, till Nikki knocked him out of it,

"Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for work!" She stood up from the table, but she didn't really care about her work, she absolutely _hated_ working at the Tacky Barn. But anything was better, than staying here and listening to Jude bubble on about his new favorite show.

"Yeah, same here." said Jonesy, flashing a smile in the reflection of his new watch, "I gotta get back to the new Kay jewelers! See ya," The two teens parted their ways from then,

* * *

-Meanwhile, Jonesy was at the counter, looking at all the pretty jewelry in stock, the gold shone up nicely in the light. "Maybe I can get something for Nikki…" he said, looking at all the rings, "After all, I got the new employee discount…ooh!" But a nice silver ring, with a giant gold 'J' caught his eye, "Now, _this_ looks nice!" Jonesy took out a key from his work uniform, putting it in the glass case's keyhole, and opening it's door. The lazy teen took out the ring, and slipped it in his middle finger, "This goes GREAT with my new watch."

* * *

- "So then what happens?" Star, Jude's girlfriend, asked him, as the two of them were on break from their work, they both were at the video store where Jude bought Naruto.

"I don't know, we'll have to see the next episode," Jude grabbed the remote of the DVD player, and chose the next episode. The couple were sitting in the tiny lounge, watching Naruto DVDs together.

"This is a good cartoon, Jude, good pick." said Star, eating some popcorn they stole off the food court,

"Heheh, I know, it's good." The two sat, as another episode started, "I like this new opening,"

"Mhm."

"HEY!" a booming voice, forced Jude to pause his show, when he saw Wayne coming up to him. "Jude, you better pay for those DVDs," He said, he stood in front of the TV, and stared down at the pile of DVDs that Jude had stacked up in the floor. "Naruto, again!?" He said,

"Yeah, that's one good anime." said Star,

"Wait…you like _this_, too?" Wayne said, picking a Naruto DVD from the top pile,

"Yeah…is something wrong?"

The lonely big boned man sighed, "No, no…it's just so many people like this anime, why not try _Bleach_? Guaranteed to be liked by anyone who likes Naruto, or _One Piece."_

"Sure thing, dude!" Jude stuffed some popcorn into his mouth, "Right after a few episodes of Naruto," Jude unpaused the DVD, and the couple returned to watching,

Wayne sighed, once more but a much deeper sigh than the last, "Whatever." He said, returning to his counter for work.

--

Izzy back.  
I honestly wished I could add more, but I guess this will do somewhat. No worries, next chapter will have more and you will notice a sudden change in Jude. Bye!


	3. Narutard?

Author's Note: Izzy here.  
Thanks for reading everyone. I'm guessing since I'm also writing about Jonesy and his little own shinanigans. Jude the Narutard will have a side story, called "Jonesy, and his pimp jewelry"...or something like that. I'll admit, that was TOTTALY RANDOM. It's the first thing that popped into my head. So let's just called it "Side Story with Jonesy"...ok?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Narutard?**

"Has…anyone seen Jude?" Jen asked, everyone had been waiting for hours, at their usual hang out, but they were missing one friend, Jude.

"He's 30 minutes late, the movie's about to start any minute." said Jonesy, who checked his new sliver watch for the tenth time(he was using it as an excuse to check his watch over and over again) "Think we should just go without him?"

The whole gang sat there, quiet, then deciding that maybe it was best if they just went.

"But won't Jude wonder where we are?" asked Caitlin, as the gang got up from the table.

"I guess that's true," said Nikki, "But we're gonna be late for the movie, and I'm not sure-"

"Not sure about what?" A strong hand gripped around Nikki's shoulder.

"Gah!" Nikki jumped, and quickly turned around to see her friend, Jude, standing behind her, with a laid back smile on his face. "Jude…?" Nikki, and including her friends, stared at Jude's forehead, where right on top of that beanie that he always wore, was a blue headband. Not just any headband, a _Naruto_ headband.

"Pretty cool, huh, dudes?" Jude smiled, proudly, pointing at his new headband, "I got sand village, since I like them the best, Star's got the sound village headband." The gang stared at Jude's headband, the shiny, silver plate on the front of the blue cloth, shone in the Mall's light.

"Wow," said Caitlin, "What are…those?"

"You don't remember!?" exclaimed Jude, "Didn't you see when you read the manga?"

"I never read the munga, Jude, nor did I see the ana-may."

"Oh." Jude chuckled, "Well I'll explain. Every ninja in the villages have these headbands to show where they come from, like the one I'm wearing is for ninjas who live in Suna, AKA, the village hidden under the sand." The skater continued to explain about the headbands, as his friends stood there, again, not understanding half the words Jude spoke. _What is a Konoha, anyway?_

"So do you get it now?" asked Jude, with a smile. His friends just stood there, blinking, till they nodded, and cleared their throats. They were lying of course, since they actually had NO idea what the hell he was talking about. "Cool!"

"Well, we better get going now," said Jen, "Going for…" The purple hoodie wearing girl paused, what were they suppose to do? "Uhh…I can't remember what we came here for?" She said,

"Hm," Her friend, Nikki seemed to have forgotten too, the thought didn't strike her till she spotted Jonesy's fancy watch. "Oh!" She gasped, she grabbed her boyfriend's wrist, looking down on the time. "The movie! We're late!" The whole gang freaked out, as they all ran to the mall's movie theater.

-- "We were ten minutes late!" Jen grumbled, "TEN minutes late." Sure, sometimes missing part of the movie is not that bad. But then again, you might miss a few important issues and facts, that the rest of the movie might seemed confusing. Those ten minutes must have included a lot, because the gang did not understand most of the movie. The whole gang was out by the Lemon, while Jude was off working at his job.

"Well if Jude wasn't late, and didn't stall us with all that Nay-ru-do talk, we probably could've caught up with it." said Wyatt,

"I know, he's like in love with that show, or something." Jonesy said, while for the twelfth time today, checking his fancy jewelry.

"Just like you are in love with that watch?" Jonesy looked up from his shiny reflection to the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Nikki had her arms folded across her chest, "That's an awful lot of jewelry," She said, "Did you pay for it?"

"Well…no." Jonesy rubbed his watch, and his ring. "I have a discount, remember?"

"Yeah, but you still have to _pay_."

"You know what!" Jonesy stood up from his chair, "You're just jealous because I have an awesome job, and you don't…and…I was going to get you a really pretty necklace but you can just forget about it!" Jonesy turned away from the table, and re-checked his watch, "Ah, and it looks like it's time for me to go to the best work I ever had, see ya." He marched off,

"Well this _is_ the longest job he's ever had," Nikki sighed,

"He only had this job for two days!"

"Exactly."

* * *

--"No!" Everyone around at sight, turned to see the screaming skating teen, as he read his manga. "Damn you, Orochimaru." He said, turning a page, "Wait till I tell Star about this…" Jude was on his break, he walked around the mall a couple of times, not really noticing where he was going, since he was too busy reading. He even accidentally walked in a _Victoria's Secret _a couple of times. "Dude, it would _really_ suck to have a curse mark, then you'll be like, a evil pawn or something." He said, to himself,

"What are you talking about?" said a nasally voice, like if someone had a cold.

"Huhm?" Jude looked away from his book, and towards Darth, a geekly boy, obsessed with Star Wars. He had greasy hair, and his whole face was full of acne. He was the stereotype of a nerd, you can say.

"Darth." said Jude, cheerfully, "I was just reading Naruto here,"

"Naruto…? _Naruto_?" Darth leaned forward, peeking at the manga in Jude's hands, "I never knew you liked Naruto."

"Oh yeah," Jude chuckled, "It's a pretty wicked anime."

"Anime huh?…" Darth re-arraigned his glasses, since they were falling off a bit, "I never knew you liked anime,"

"Well, kind of, I'm mostly into Naruto, ya know?" Jude picked up where he left off, "It's really good, right now, I'm in the part where-" But he stopped suddenly, quickly slapping his palm over his mouth, "Oops." He said, "I probably shouldn't say, we wouldn't want spoilers, now shall we?"

"Spoilers?" said Darth, with a eyebrow raised, "I would like to let you know, that I'm already on the _Shippuden_ series, and from seeing your manga, you are STILL in the first series."

"Shippuden?" a puzzled looked formed on Jude's face,

"Yes, it's the spin-off of Naruto, it's called, _Naruto Shippuden_, it's where the team grows up around the ages of 15 and 16."

"Whoa!" Jude's puzzled look washed away, with a new expression of excitement, "Tell me about Shippuden, Dude!"

"Sorry, we wouldn't want spoilers, now shall we?" The geek smirked, walking away,

"Aww man!"

* * *

--Meanwhile, Jonesy stared down at the shiny jewelry, two giant diamond studs caught his eyes. "Now this is something I would like." He said, he imagined himself wearing a stud in his left ear, how cool it would make him look in front of everyone, it would make him look like a _millionaire. _With a fancy watch, a fancy ring, and now, a fancy earring. Jonesy quickly took out his key, taking out the stud earrings, he smiled upon the two huge diamonds.

"…Wait!" The teen looked up from the studs, when a thought just struck, "Damn it! That's right," Jonsey looked into his reflection on his watch, he stared at his ears, "That's right, my ears _aren't_ pierced!" He slapped his forehead, "Oh wait!" Another thought struck him, "I can just go get my ear pieced, _then_ I'll get to wear these beauties," He smiled upon the expensive studs like a proud father.

Seriously, does the manager of that place ever notice the missing jewelry?

* * *

--"Star, Star!" Jude ran up to the orange haired girl, who was wearing a Sound village headband, around her neck, kind of like Hinata wears hers. Star was at the food court, standing beside a ice cream place. "You'll never believe it, but Naruto has a _spin-off_!" He said, "I can't wait till I finish the whole series, that way, I'll get started on the spin-off, all sorts of new cool stuff-" Jude cut his own sentence off, when he noticed his girlfriend not responding, "Is something wrong, Star?"

"Oh." Star sighed, then said in her dreamy voice, "This one girl came up to me and said that Naruto sucked."

"What!?" Jude laughed, because to him, it sounded so funny, and so unbelievable. "Naruto can't suck, it's about _ninjas_, with AWESOME powers, what more can you ask for!"

"That's what I said," Star fidgeted with her headband, "She told me that Dragonball Z was better, then she called me something very weird…"

"What did she call you?"

"A…_Narutard_."

"Narutard?" The two laid back teens stood there in a moment of silence,

"What does that mean?" the skating teen finally said, breaking the quiet between the two.

"I don't know…but that girl didn't know anything! Naruto is sooo cool!" Star smiled,

"I know right!" the two laughed, and Jude was happy too see Star in a good mood again, "Let's go watch some more Naruto then,"

"Yeah, I'm dying to know what happens next," Jude and Star left together, while focusing on their cool new headbands.

--Author's Note: Thanks for reading, have a good day, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR~!


	4. Anime Convention prt1

Author's Note: Yo! I actually got this idea from a few of my reviews, so thanks guys! (By the way, this chapter's really short, shorter than my other chapters, damn it!)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Anime Convention-part 1.**

"Alright," Jonesy re-opened the box, that held the big diamond stud in it. "Now time to find the tattoo and piercing parlor, so I can get this thing on," He smiled, pulling out his left wrist in front of him, to check his reflection on his watch. "Now will this look good on my left ear…or my right…"

But the tan boy didn't really get much of a chance to decide once someone had ran into him. "Whoa!" Both Jonesy and the mysterious person said, as the two of them tumbled down on the mall's floor.

"Hey, watch it-!" Jonesy rubbed his forehead, where he landed on.

"Sorry, bra." Jude smiled, picking himself up from the ground, "I was just so excited!"

"Excited?" Jonesy picked himself up from the ground as well, "What do you mean?"

"Look!" Jonesy stood there, rubbing the nasty bump on his forehead, on which he gotten from the fall, as Jude pulled out a rolled up paper.

"What is it?"

"It's a flyer, to a _anime_ convention!" Jude un-rolled the form, showing the flyer to Jonesy. The flyer had pictures of all sorts of anime on it, and it gave out the address of the Galleria mall.

"Huh, a convention? Here?" Jonesy grabbed the flyer out of Jude's hands,

"Not exactly, just outside this mall." Jude grabbed his skateboard from the floor, "There's going to be cosplayers, anime merchandise, even the voice actors are going to be there." Jude chuckled, "It's going to be sweet!"

Jude snatched the flyer back, "Do you think I should dress up like someone from Naruto? Maybe…Kakashi? He's my favorite!"

"I don't know, uhh…who again?"

"Hatake Kakashi, he's got the Sharingan, in his one eye because-Oops!" Jude slapped his palm over his mouth, "Sorry, bro, almost spoiled it for ya." He chuckled, riding off his skateboard, and waving goodbye.

"But…I don't even know-Ahh! What does it matter," Jonesy grabbed his jewelry box, "Now time to get my ears pierced,"

* * *

-- "Hmm…" Jude scanned around the store, FYE. "Do you guys have the leaf village headband?" He asked, the person at the counter. "I'm trying to cosplay as Kakashi,"

"Oh, for that anime convention outside this mall?" asked the man at the counter, "Well we have a ton of cosplayers, so we are fresh out of leaf headbands."

"Awww man!" Jude scoffed, "This sucks,"

"Well we have plenty of other things on sale, if you want to cosplay as someone else,"

"But I don't want to cosplay as someone else, I want to be Kakashi." Jude pouted, picking up his skateboard from the ground, "Well…I guess I shouldn't let it bring me down, right?" The guy at the counter nodded,

"It will _still_ be wicked sweet!" Jude rode off, feeling better right away…

* * *

-- "And did your parents say it was ok?" A rough looking guy, with a ton of tattoos and piercing, said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jonesy said, "They said it was perfectly fine, could we get on with this?"

The man eyed Jonesy for a bit, before letting sit down on the chair, where he will be performing the ear piercing.

"I want _this _on!" Jonesy pulled out the huge diamond studs from his pocket,

"Oh, sorry kid, I can't pierce your ears with that, you need to pick one of these…" The tattooed-pierced guy pulled out a tray of all sorts of earring studs.

"Aww, but I want _these!_" Jonesy showed the man his diamond studs,

"Sorry kid, if you want to wear those, then you'll have to wait six weeks, while wearing these other ones."

"This sucks!" The lazy tan teen sighed,

"Do you want your ear pierced or not?"

"Umm…" Jonesy stared at the diamond studs, then at the regular studs for piercing. "…Fine! Sure, go ahead, and pierce."

* * *

--It was finally here! The anime convention outside the Galleria mall. Jude was there with Jen, for Star couldn't go. She was out of town. But it was a bit odd for Jen being there, she wasn't used to anything anime…and all the people dressed up all weird made things more uncomfortable for her. "Ahh!" Jen screamed, as someone dressed as Sailor Venus bumped into her,

"Sorry!" She said, giggling and running off to her other friends who were dressed like Sailor Scouts.

"Wow…this place sure is…interesting," Jen stared at a couple of Haruhi Suzumiya cosplayers.

"It's awesome!" Jude laughed, "Look at all these cool people, dressed up," He turn his head towards all sorts of cosplayers.

"Um…great…" Jen cleared her throat, "Say, what are we going to do?-"

"Hey look! It's a Kakashi cosplayer, here!" Jude handed Jen his cell phone, "Take a picture of me with him!"

"W-what?"

"Here!" Jude shoved his cell onto Jen's hands, "Wait, Kakashi! I want a picture with you!" He called out to the cosplayer.

"Oh…dear…" Jen sighed, watching as Jude ran out to the person dressed as Kakashi, "This is going to be a long day…"==

==Author's Note: Sorry that was so short. I didn't feel like writing anymore :P Feel free to pull my ears, real hard, and yank my hair, for being too lazy to write the rest of this chapter. So yes, this will but cut into two parts, and I hope you'll wait for part two~! Thanks.

-Izzy.

P.S. I don't know if they actually have conventions in Canada, nor do I know if they have them in malls, but they do in this story!


End file.
